Mirror Images
by IrishLass
Summary: I swear I will reply to every single review I get! PLEASE R&R! Who shall defeat the Dark Lord this time?! who will destroy the Ring?! Is everyone going to live?? What will happen to the Earthlings? Dramatic... but not a Mary-Sue for long!!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Me I can't write a third person story yet!  
  
Rating: I think PG-for pretty good using my bro.  
  
Summary: It's just like a sequel to my other one  
  
Rights: Almost all rights go to Tolkien. Except for, well, everyone that isn't his.  
  
Giveaways: YES! If you haven't read the books do not read this story!  
  
Notes from the Author: If you really want to put this up anywhere, go ahead but tell me and give me the link so I can see it!  
  
Feedback: If you happen to read this story I would appreciate feedback. I only think one person read my other story it wasn't the best though it was my first! On with the story!  
  
Thank You to my Beta JennyColt! she is the best! thank you soooooo very much!  
  
I'm sorry for this pitiful Mary-Sue fic. But, realize, it's a way of expressing yourself. So *please* R&R!! I don't even care if they are flames, I just want to know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mirror Images  
  
It all started a very long time ago in a world called Middle Earth, where every being was in harmony with one another. Ever since the Dark time when Sauron had had the One ring. But it was destroyed and everything was put right again. Elves and Dwarves made peace with one another through the Fellowship. That is, everything was right until ten years after the wedding of Galenminuialwen Nimroth Whitebough decedent of Nimrodel, who had been sent to Earth to hide from her mortal Enemy, was brought back and married to Legolas Greenleaf. No one has been allowed to speak Nimroth's first name for over ten thousand years, with the exception of the wedding, for the power it holds is too great for any mere being to say. Here our story shall begin...  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, the Ring is back again?" I asked yawning, it had only been about ten years since Legolas Greenleaf and I got married. My name holds many powers so it is only I and Legolas who can say it.  
  
I am Nimroth Whitebough, well, Nimroth Greenleaf we'll say.  
  
"Just what I said, it is back," Legolas answered pulling on some clothes,  
  
"Elrond has called a council in Rivendell, I must go."  
  
"I will come also."  
  
"Oh no you won't! not this time!"  
  
"Yes I will. Remember our wedding night? I promised I'd never leave your side!"  
  
*sigh*"Yes, I remember," he gave in with a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Good! Shall we go to breakfast?" I suggested.  
  
"Let's go eat!" he agreed eagerly, I knew he just wanted to get at the scrambled eggs.  
  
At the breakfast hall I seated myself by Thranduil to question him about the Ring.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is back. I would go myself this time to see the destroying is done properly, but, hehe, I'm not as young as I used to be and I can feel it even though we don't age. I also have a kingdom to govern," he said.  
  
"Of course," I beamed at him, then breakfast arrived and Legolas promptly started in with the scrambled eggs. As I ate I realized I knew what was going to happen. I didn't say anything and decided to get Elrond's council on the matter.  
  
"Aa menea lle nauva calen ar' malta!" called Thranduil as Ardon and Gandy, our horses, bore us to Rivendell.may your ways be green and golden  
  
"So what do you think is going to happen?" I asked as we walked.  
  
"I think someone will have to destroy it..." Legolas answered my foolish question. He could tell I was wanting to get away, focus on Earth or I wouldn't have asked such a dumb question. I nodded and he let me go. I focused on Earth. I had gotten to the point where as long as I was doing something that was repudiative I could concentrate.  
  
When I got there I saw my friends crying. I studied the picture for a moment and saw I wasn't there, or I at least couldn't see myself.  
  
I saw I was at a funeral, and a lot of people were there. I didn't recognize half of them but they all looked familiar. I searched my friends' minds for an answer to who it was for but I couldn't get a name. I looked over at a curious sight, the boy I had loved when I had been living in Earth was kneeling in front of the grave crying. Well, rather not crying, it looked as if he had been crying for a long time and his tears just suddenly ran dry. I felt sorry for him and tried to comfort him but realized I was in his head and stopped. I decided to look in his mind for who the funeral was for and what I heard nearly made me fall off my horse. Legolas noticed my slip and quickly leaped off his horse,"What is wrong, melamin?"my love,he helped me off my horse so I could sit on the ground.  
  
"I thought I'd check in on what was going on at my home and I found I was at a funeral," I told him nervously, I didn't know how he was going to react to knowing that I had feelings for a Man,"Kirby Knudtson, the Man I had feelings for was kneeling by the grave, I searched his mind for who the funeral was for and here's what I heard,'No! God why did you let Karlee do that to her?? I... I just want Kara back, she... she brought light to my world.' Legolas, I DIED! I was in the casket! I need to go back, I need to know what happened. I'm not even sure if it was supposed to happen..."  
  
"It's ok. I'll go with, but let's wait to get to Rivendell, who knows what could happen here if we just drifted off to Earth." he comforted me, but I couldn't help feeling like I was leaving, fading away... I mounted Gandy and we both rode as fast as we could, racing to Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
if you liked this, tell me and I'll put the next one up, please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the three reviews I got! It was much nicer to wake up to these than it was to the other one I had. I appreciate it, and for some reason, I can't spell this morning... on with the Mary-Sue!! Galen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.2  
  
When we reached Rivendell, Elrond was there waiting for us. He searched my mind but I wouldn't let him in, not yet.  
  
'I am in need of council, lord Elrond. Will you come to me this eve? I will tell you everything you wanted to know when I got here.'  
  
'Yes, I will come my child, but let's not let Legolas in on it just yet, it might be something he doesn't desire to know.'  
  
Our horses were taken to the stables and we were shown to our room. I made myself at home right away by cluttering up a bit. I knew we would be there for a while.  
  
Legolas went off with a couple of friends for some drinks, he always knew when to stop, he just never learned to say it so I stayed there so when he got back I'd be there to help him. I turned to Earth for a while and found myself at my home. There were many people there, most of them I remembered from the funeral but there were others there too. My old friends from my hometown were introduced to my newer friends and were in a corner swapping stories. This was a good sign because what I had planned would need everyone to be able to get along. I had only realized how long I had been out when someone knocked lightly on my door. It was Elrond. I was almost surprised but then I remembered I had asked him to come.  
  
"Come in Elrond!" I called making sure there was enough room for him to sit down somewhere, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Seasamin, mellonamin!" he replied, smiling for once.my pleasure my friend  
  
"Lle desiel?"are you ready  
  
"Uma."yes  
  
I decided to tell him about my death in the mortal world first.  
  
"Tanya naa' n'quel,"that was not good he said when I had finished,"Amin weera yassa lle. You said Legolas wished to go also?."I agree with you  
  
"Uma, lire lye auta?"yes, when do we leave I asked not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Later tonight. That's not all that bothers you Nimroth, tell me."  
  
"I know the future. That is a very powerful weapon. I want to tell my husband, but, I'm scared that it will change the outcome of whether the Ring is destroyed or not, "I told him.  
  
"Haven't you noticed you can do that yet?" he asked, looking astounded that I hadn't.  
  
"No, I just thought that it was deja vou!" I was annoyed that Elrond thought my predicament laughable.  
  
"Okay settle down, now how did you see the future? Who was on the mission to destroy it?"  
  
"Well, everyone that went before, with the exception of Boromir of course..."  
  
"But not you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I saw the future, too. Only for me it was different for I am a different being, so therefore, only we can altar the Future and I saw me letting you and some other 'lucky' people go. So I see no reason why you can't tell your husband," he got up and left, leaving me even more confused than when I started, until I realized he knew everything that I saw, he had my powers as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm puttin this one up because I won't have time to do much more of it all weekend. I'm walking in the relay for life which goes all night and I'll be wiped the next day. I need more reviews though. If I don't get anymore by Saterday, I won't put the next part up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.3  
  
"Come, Legolas. It is time."  
  
"Tulien…"coming  
  
"Give me the scarf."  
  
"Here."  
  
We walked through the portal into the cemetery.  
  
"He's still here!" I whispered over my shoulder to Legolas, "He really did care about me…" I walked behind Kirby and said, "It's hard to believe it isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wish she could know how much I cared about her," he replied with a silent sob, "You know, you almost sound like her, talking in that melodic voice. It's unnerving!"  
  
"Kirby, turn around. Let me see your face."  
  
"Whaaaa???"  
  
"That wasn't me that died, Kirby. I'm here, now, with you, with my husband," I kneeled and took his hand a single tear crept down my check and splattered on my dress as I watched the Man I once loved turn around and see me for real for the first time, "You see, I'm not mortal, not that I wouldn't have given up my immortality to be with you, it just wouldn't have worked out."  
  
"So you really are an Elf!" he said with awe, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I didn't know you loved me, and I had a life to fulfill in Middle Earth."  
  
"Please come back."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I cannot do that. But, you might be able to come with me! Tell me how I died, then I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything! Well, you see, you were getting a hard time one day and cast a spell. That much I figured out. Karlee, she practiced the Dark Magic, was jealous of you and me so she cast a spell on you that made you think nobody loved you and you died before I could get to you to tell you."  
  
"I'm sorry that had to happen," I said nervously looking at my husband, "But I wasn't supposed to just come here," I stood up beside Legolas and Kirby seemed to notice him for the first time, "This is my husband, Legolas."  
  
"Hi, I didn't notice you! I'm sorry," said Kirby glancing at the dagger on Legolas' belt.  
  
"Oh, think nothing of it! I always blend in!" Legolas replied looking more discouraged every second.  
  
"Now," said Kirby letting go of Legolas' hand with some difficulty, Legolas didn't want to let him go, "What did you have for me to do?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I need you to go and get all my old friends, but don't tell them why, okay?"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
"What are you doing, melamin?" asked Legolas.my love  
  
"Why are you so worrisome?"I asked back stiffly,"I took a vow and I plan to keep it!"  
  
"Your right, you chose me... but why are you bringing all your friends here?"  
  
"They are coming back to Middle Earth if they will take the chance to leave all this behind, perhaps forever..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA-DA! please R&R, I'm not feeling well at the moment and I need sometihng to cheer me up :'( !! 


	4. Chapter 4

okay. I've been having some requests off the record to have more of this put up. so here it is. I really do like logging on to find reviews though. please keep them coming and I'll keep putting up chapters as soon as I can get them betaed. it seems mine has taken a vacation because she said she'd reply the next day and, well, didn't so we'll have to see. Nimmer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ch.4  
  
"Nurta," I told Legolas.hideI stood in the shadows as my friends walked by grumbling about how cold it was outside. Kirby cleared his throat and I stepped out behind them.  
  
"Turn around," I whispered softly.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Yes, it's me I have a lot of explaining to do," I said as my friends hugged me,"I'm not exactly dead, you see, I am an Elf an right now my, I should say ours, come out Legolas, people of Middle Earth are in danger and I need you to help us help them-"  
  
"Oh, I knew it!" said Ashley, I will come, but, what's the catch?"  
  
"Well, that's the problem... you see, you might die in battle and you will be leaving this place behind forever..."  
  
"I'm coming!" was her answer to the threat.  
  
"All of us are," said Naomi. As they walked over to the portal Legolas had opened Ashley whispered to me,"Nice catch!" I giggled. My friend Brittany went through and April, Louisa, and Emma Moen, too. Three others not wanting to be left out, Krystle, Karlee, and Kara stepped by me and into the portal.  
  
"Aren't you coming Kirby?" I asked as I turned to him.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I would have to huh?" he said looking nervously at the portal.  
  
"It's not going to hurt," Legolas said soothingly, it convinced him go go through and we went after we exchanged words, "Are you sure of this, Nimroth?"  
  
"Umhum, Elrond prctically told me to do this!"  
  
"Well, if you say so..."  
  
"YES! I say so!" and I walked throught the portal.  
  
Elrond was waiting for us with some servants and candles, it was dark already.  
  
"Why do you all look so amazed?" he asked, "Surly Nimroth has told you why you are here?"  
  
"No, she hasn't," said Krystal disapprovingly.  
  
"Well, I was going to wait until council tomorrow, lord. May I go and see the Halfling? Please?"  
  
"Of course, my child."  
  
"Will you not join me, Legolas?"  
  
"No, I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A few Elves took the mortals off to their own rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
more reviews = more chapters! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not forgotten, just pushed to the back of my mind in the troublsome time... I vow to have a new chapter up every week at least! It'll keep me out of trouble...  
  
ch.5  
  
"Hello, Frodo!" I beamed,"how are you?" "Fine, fine. How about you? I haven't seen you for since your wedding day." "Well, I'm doing all right considering the circumstances... but let's not talk about that. Frodo I hate to put this on you again but you need to take responsibility of the Ring again. I see it and I know Elrond does too. You know it is for the best?" "Yes, I know. I'm scared though, I don't know what to do now. But you will hear all that tomorrow." "Well, goodnight. I will see you at breakfast?" "Uma. Goodnight, m'lady." I left. It didn't make sense to me anymore, how things were to go, but, it didn't make any difference now, I told myself. Legolas was waiting up for me when I got back. It seemed he had a question for me. "Do you still have feelings for that Man?" "Only that of pity. Why? Elves do not get jealous, do they?" "Oh, no, no, of course not! I'm just worried about you, that's all." "How sweet! Well, Goodnight." "Goodnight, melamin." I found it hard to sleep that night. I was distracted by all the thoughts of my friends, wondering if this was real or if it was just some wacky dream caused by grief. I kept searching but I couldn't find Karlee's track of thought. "Hum, Galadriel!" I thought. "What is the matter child?! Waking me like this in the middle of the night?" "Alas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but I would like some answers before I forget the questions," I told her about Karlee. "Well, I can see, but she is not powerless against you." "I don't see what her problem is. I mean, I'm dead or married or whatever! What does she want?" "She wants what you have." "What do I have?!?!?!" 


	6. Chapter 6

ch.6  
  
"My child, you see, *sigh* this is the one who tried to kill you. You see," she went on before I could interrupt,"She is the daughter of Sauron, therefore she had many powers, but, her father, assuming all would go right, didn't want an heir because-" "They would just sit around and do nothing forever," I finished. "Right. To solve the problem he took away her powers, made her mortal and sent her to Earth. Mainly in hopes of killing you..." "But why now does she decide to kill me again?" I asked, annoyed that Galadriel was beating around the bush. "Well, you see, she felt the coming of Legolas and felt 'you' in you and had to kill. You see, she hated the way that when you came all her friends came to you instead of her and she wanted them back." "So what your sating is she wanted to kill me for my friends?!?!" "Basically." "She doesn't know what I go through for them!" I yelled in my head at someone other than Galadriel. "A, but if you don't show her how will she know, and how will she help you? Now, amin anta kaim."I need to sleep she left me alone to ponder what she had just planted in my brain. I was settling down to sleep when I heard the worst sound ears could ever hear. Screaming of the Nazgul. I tried to shut out the noise but it grew in my mind. I could hear it now, calling, calling to Karlee, reaching to bring her back to here people. I had to stop her from leaving, at all costs. "Legolas, tua amin!" help me "What!?" he startled at my yell. "You go and find Karlee, don't let her leave. Do you hear them?" "Yes, I hear them..." "They are calling to her, Legolas, they want her to come with them. You must stop her, I have more pressing business to attend to." "Alright," by now we were dressed and running down the hallways waking everybody who wasn't already aware of what the noise meant. We parted at the Great Hall, he to find Karlee, me to find my friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

ch.7 I found my friends running through the hallway calling my name obviously they had heard the screams, too, and knew what they meant. I answered as soon as I heard it and soon we were all gathered in an empty room. "Galadriel really said that? But that's not fair! I never get straight answers out of her... come to think of it, I don't get them out of any of the High Elves, you must qualify.." that was Nurmorgul. "That, Nurmorgul, is because you don't use your head. If you did you wouldn't question me! Now, I have a big favor to ask all of you," I breathed, I felt guilty for draging them into my problems. "Anything!!" said Kinden. "Alas, I must ask you to be friends with my friends. From Earth. You know that if I die, they will need a reason to come back, I want you to be that reason. You are the best candadates, my friends... you will be left behind," I said the last sentence with less than a voice. My friends... that's what they were, I couldn't leave them. But then I remembered one of the reasons I was taking my mortal friends on this journey. It was their fate, and they seemed to know that. "Of course, we understand. We know about you, and, other things," Taraduial said,"We know why things don't make sense sometimes, we will do our best to help!" The others agreed and soon we dispersed from the room and I went to look for Legolas. I found him sitting on Karlee, who was trying to answer back to her people, but her wind was cut off by Legolas. "You may get off her now, Legolas. And YOU can go back to your room!" I looked sternly at Karlee. I followed her with my mind as Legolas got off her and she ran back to her room. "Have they stopped for tonight?" Legolas wanted to know. "Yes, for now... but we need to get Karlee to our side though. Otherwise, the fate of Middle Earth is, well, gone. I need to tell you some things that haven't been spoken about for a very long time. Come, let's go to the library." When we got there the Company was there along with my four Elven friends and my mortal ones. "Aiya! Amin hireatha. Amin uuma sint lle naye here, we'll leave," I said being startled by my friends wasn't a nice experience.oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were here "No, don't bother, it's just us. We couldn't sleep and were somehow all drawn here." "That is because there is much explaining and healing to be done before tomorrow." "Elrond! mankoi lle uma tanya?!" I exclaimed as I fell into my husbands' arms. "Because I like seeing the surprise on your face!" he grinned,"I have some very surprising news for all of you. Frodo never got rid of the ring." "But that's not possible!" argued Legolas, "We saw him throw it in the fire!" "Yes he threw a ring in the fire-" "He threw A ring into the fire, but it wasn't THE ring? So he just made Sauron think that he didn't have a chance left?" I asked apparently the only one besides Frodo who knew what was going on. "Correct." "So, Frodo, what happened?" I glanced pitifully at the guilty looking Hobbit,"I'm no going to punish you..." "Well," he began but Sam cut him off "You don't have to tell *her* anything, Mr. Frodo!" "Sam, it you are going to be a nuisance then leave!" Legolas glared at Sam. Now it was my turn,"Legolas, shut up! I know you feel guilty but you don't have to take it out on them!"he dropped his head, his pointy ears turned the slightest pink color, and he muttered something that sounded like,'Yes, dear.' "Really there should've be anyone feeling guilty except me!" Frodo stood up,"It looks like I had managed to fool everyone, even myself, into thinking I wouldn't give into the Ring... the same fate that befell Isulder is now settling on me, but I'm not dead yet," he sat back down, tears streaming from his face. "Uuma dela, Aier!"don't worry little one I comforted him,"Let's go for a walk, Frodo. You, Sam, Legolas and me. We will be back to tell the others our plans. You remember what I told you?" "Uma arwen en amin,"yes, my lady he got up and left followed then by Sam then me then Legolas. 


End file.
